For Entertainment Purpose Only
by Clemenmore
Summary: A not-KIGO fic i am dedicating to Lilithflower714.  This is a first for me. Title is pointless.


**YURI ALERT!**

**Hardcore femmeslash **(well at least for me this is quite hardcore)

**EXIT NOW IF THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT YOUR THING**

And for those who absolutely adore this kind of stuff well take a seat please. I insist.

Disclaimer: I no own harry potter.

Hermione is of the legal age. So don't flip shit guys.

_**~ENJOY~**_

_-__for Lilithflower714_

* * *

The dark figure of the Bellatrix Black LeStrange swept across the halls of Malfoy Manor. Her pace was with purpose. She quickly glided up the stair case then continued to float down the hall. The expression upon Bellatrix's face was focus. Her brow was knit and her scowl was deep. The clicking of her heels were all that could have been heard echoing through the apparently empty estate.

The manic witch came to a very calculated halt in front of two oversized ebony wood doors. She carelessly held out her wand. With a twist and flick off the wrist, the doors opened under the unspoken command

Bellatrix took three steps into the room and again stopped, but far more casually. She turned her head to take in the stale smell of some kind of incense with the under lying odor of paper, dust, and her own signature smell. Lime shaving mixed with soot. Strange but subtle.

The room was much cooler than the rest of the manor. Bellatrix didn't really prefer the suffocating warmth that hung in a room. She preferred to have it nice and chilly so as to she can bask in the warmth she made from some kind of means.

Bellatrix looked over at her large canopy bed. Her eyes looked dull as they stared at the mostly black color scheme of the bed. The bed, though, wasn't as boring as she seemed to appear to think.

Bellatrix Black LeStrange abruptly jerked her head back.

"Oh look what I found!" Bellatrix cried in mock surprise. She scurried forward closer too the bed.

"It's the Potter's mud blood! And in my bed no less!"

Bellatrix leaned forward onto the large king size bed and cackled. Her face was almost touching the comforter. She rose again and calmed herself with one deep breath. She eyed the filthy creature lying in her bed sharply.

The young witch was entirely nude aside from petite shackles hanging around her wrist and the necklace hanging from her pale neck. The look in her young pitiful eyes was raw vulnerability.

What a superb delicious sight.

Bellatrix shut her eyes to the living image before her, smiling to herself as she untied the thick robe from her shoulders. She could not help but bask in the warmth she was feeling. It swelled in her chest almost bubbling into laughter. The joyous contentment was such a welcome feeling to the dark witch.

The robe fell to the floor almost silently. Bellatrix noted the rush of cool air around her ankles from the cloaks landing. The cold air swiftly overtook her. Goosebumps covered her entirely.

Bellatrix dragged her left hand along the contours of her corset. The ribbing in corsets for some reason were very amusing to stroke.

With only her corset, knickers and heels on, Bellatrix smoothly climbed onto her bed.

The mud blood was breathing heavily through her nose. Bellatrix could feel the anticipating perspiring from the younger witch and herself. The dark witch could almost hear it crackling in the air around her and this creature.

Like a panther stalking its prey closing in to strike, Bellatrix slowly crept toward the imprisoned witch.

Bellatrix crawled over the girls legs. She places her bony hands next the sitting things hips and her knees on either side of its thighs.

The Granger girl had beautiful dim brown hair. Her hair was so charmingly curling. Bellatrix was not afraid of touching and sifting her fingers and nails through such fine locks. Her skin was not like Bellatrix's own skin, which was an ivory tone. Hers was fleshy and pink. Eventually it would likely to become as alabaster as the dark witch's. She had a few freckles speckled across her cheeks, nothing to garish mind you. Bellatrix would occasionally try to count them. It was always the same number though. It seemed to be more fun to include all the other petite blemishes that were hidden openly all over the girl. Well her entire body itself was a blemish on its own, entirely. Her eyes were a water-like blue. Like a puddle reflecting a cloudless winter day. Staring at that girl for to long always annoyed the cruel witch.

It was absolutely repulsive how adorable and striking the girl appeared to always be no matter what she did to try and further tarnish the girl. Bellatrix loved to play with her toys until they were absolutely ruined beyond no repair. She knew she was good at this. Actually she considered herself the best and many, many others would rightfully agree to it. She just couldn't bring herself to decimate the witch.

But, no matter… in do time it may likely happen.

Abyssal ebony eyes traveled the girls form, openly appreciating what was hers.

"So why, my little smudge, are you in my bed?"

The eldest Black basked in the sight of the necklace she had given the younger witch. It was an elegantly carved silver rose. A capital "B" was harshly carved across the surface.

Bellatrix looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Hermione Granger expecting a reply.

"Because you told me to stay here." The girl replied as if stating that the grass was green because it was green. Bellatrix smiled.

She decided to reward the girl with a kiss. The peck was short an only on the tip of the girls nose.

"That is correct Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor." Bellatrix replied quite smartly, beginning to deftly drag the palms of her hands over the girls peach like flesh. The texture was highly addictive.

Bellatrix quickly found herself pulling the girl closer to her. Bellatrix embraced the warmth only the girl oozed. Secretly this was why she really liked to keep it chilly in the room. She enjoyed the warmth the mud blood presented.

While trailing kisses across the mud blood's shoulder, Bellatrix observed the shy coy look on the girl face. It was absolutely hypnotizing to the dark witch. The expression always struck Bellatrix's libido, quick as lightning. And like lightning, she was aroused in a flash.

Bellatrix roughly dragged her long nails down the length of the mud bloods torso to about mid thigh. She could easily hear the girl's sharp intake. Bellatrix could feel the hot air panting from the mud blood.

Bellatrix slowly bit into the girl's neck and gentle grinded her bottom teeth against the flesh. The girl gasped, most likely in pleasure. Bellatrix though did not break the skin. She did not want to ingest the mixed oily blood that flowed through the girl.

The powerful witch brought up and a hand lazily and began to fondle a breast, still continuing to gnaw at the girls throat. She could feel the various muscles and veins in the apex of the girl neck.

Bellatrix chuckled silently when her ear picked up on the pitiful whimpering the mud blood was making. Her other hand was still occupied at gently clawing the girls side and back.

"I can not believe you actually enjoy being taken so easily, and by me of all people." Bellatrix mused out loud while traveling lower to the girl's collar bone to leave a love bite. Again the mud blood whimpered. Bellatix began to laugh to herself.

"You are a filthy slut, you know that right?" Bellatrix whispered audibly.

Bellatrix continued her low path downwards, expecting no response. The dark witch nipped at the underside of the girl's breast. The mudblood gasped and quickly squelched a yelp.

"Whore"

Bellatrix nipped at the girls flat abdominals and dragged a canine all the way to the bottom of her naval.

"Filth."

The girl was beginning to breathe heavily and her arousal could be easily smelled in the air. Bellatrix ego swelled every time she had intercourse with the young witch. She had a mental map of the girl's body.

Bellatrix settled down between the girl's legs, which were conveniently spread open revealing the mud bloods weeping core. Bellatrix could feel her eye glitter at the sight. The girl was absolutely sopping wet. Bellatrix was going to have to get the sheets cleaned again. Bellatrix inhaled a chest full of air through her nose and blew cold air onto the mud blood's most sensitive area at the moment. The girls tense instantly and gasped. Bellatrix enjoyed that reaction and repeated the action.

"Please…" was all the girl said. Bellatrix laughed openly. She relished in being such a tease. It was the most fun. Bellatrix kissed the inside of the girls thigh and continued to laugh. She looked up at Hermione and smiled mischievously.

"Do you really want it?" Bellatrix asked as she began to slowly nip her way closer to the girl's erogenous area. The mud blood emphatically nodded her head and replied with a breathy yes.

"Well alright. Since you asked so politely."

The mud blood practically screamed when Bellatrix shoved three fingers into her. Bellatrix sat up and moved up higher toward the girls face, sliding her fingers in and out at a sporadic pace. She rest her head of the girls shoulder.

"Did you really think I would have eaten your filthy cunt out?" The Granger girl was gritting her teeth she was starting to turn pinker. It was cute how hard she was trying not to give in. She some how managed to get a nod out.

"Don' be so arrogant. That would be absolutely disgusting. Me? Eat out a filthy mud blood like you? HA! You should feel honored that I am even touching you at all." As if to make a point, Bellatrix moved to change her ministrations to a much quicker harder pace. She herself was starting to perspire barely.

The mud blood was beginning the moan loudly. This appealed to the manic witch greatly.

The sound was heaven to her ears, instilling her need to make the girl orgasm even more.

She could feel the girl's inner walls beginning to coild tighter around her three digits. Bellatrix attention to the girls face became very intense. This was one her favorite things to see Hermione do.

As the girl began to arch her back she reach over and grasped Bellatrix's "occupied" wrist tightly. Bellatrix immediately reacted of course.

She tore her hand out of the mud blood right as the girl was on the edge of cumming. The girl looked up at Bellatrix delirious and confused. So Bellatrix slapped her. What were enchanted shackled good for if they don't work properly?

"Don't look so confused, you stupid girl. Only I can touch you. It is not the other way around."

The mud blood looked like she was going to say something but quickly stopped.

"Smart move, Granger. Roll over now. I suppose some for of punishment is order now." The girl rolled over but Bellatrix did not miss the pout on the girls face. Why does the girl have to be so adorable? So maybe it won't be a very harsh punishment.

Bellatrix lifted the girl up by her waist and forced her on her hands knees. The girls back got very tense. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Stay." Bellatrix ordered.

The witch pulled her wand out of the back of her corset. She yet again flicked her wrist, wordlessly casting a spell. A strap on appeared from thin air. The attachment on it was modest sized. Though modest she knew the pitiful mud blood was always apprehensive of it. Bellatrix made sure to not enchant the item to cause anymore pleasure for the girl as it originally should. Now she, on the other hand, is a completely different story.

Bellatrix removed her underwear to attach the strap on to her pelvis region. Once the device was secure she returned to the bed and the mud blood. She couldn't smother the smirk that made its way across her face. She loved to dominate people and be in control.

Bellatrix could feel the anticipation ball up inside her chest. She began to gentle rub the girls back with her free hand as she positioned her new extension at the opening of the girls very wet core. And with one stung thrust Bellatrix entered the girl.

While the mud blood moaned loudly Bellatrix just hissed at the current sensation racking her. It was marvelous how this girl felt. Bellatrix was not entirely sure how to describe it. She wasn't sure if it was exactly what a man felt when he consummated with a woman but she adored and loved the feeling.

The mud blood was so wet and tight and just so damn warm. Bellatrix quickly got lost to the feel of this mud blood and the sounds she was making.

At some point she had pushed the girls face into the bed, drilling her into the mattress do to the rough pace Bellatrix was running. Bellatrix was very aware of the girl below her and how hard she was cumminng. Hermione clamped down around her almost painfully, causing Bellatrix to gasp for air.

Bellatix continued to pound into the girl bring her to a second orgasm. Then the mud blood had cried her name out forcing a reaction from Bellatrix. She was already so close and the sound of her name rolling off of Hermione's tongue was just the cherry on top.

The witch pressed as deep as she could into the girl as she orgasmed. She did not actually release any sperm as far as she could tell or knew

As wave after wave after wave of ecstasy racked her entire body, Bellatrix woke up.

Covered in sweat, Bellatrix Black LeStange was trying to catch her breath. The comfortor had been removed at some point in the evening.

She did not know what time it was at all .There was no nearby clock or even hour glass. All she knew was that it was nighttime.

She was lying in her bed alone.

And she was uncomfortably aroused.

Bellatrix lay awake in her bed and stared at her ceiling for what felt like hours. It seemed that her body wasn't going to calm down any time soon. That was tragic.

Few words came to mind while Bellatrix thought over her peculiar wet dream.

"Why had I never thought of that before?" Bellatrix whispered to herself.

* * *

I dedicate this fic to **Lilithflower714**. She writing a Hermione/Bellatrix fic right now called _Light Before the Darkness_. Not bad at all. I am always looking forward to more.

BUT

is going through some stuff out in the real world and I guess I kind of wanted to throw the girl something nice to cheer her up.

So go check her stuff out. She is also working on a Hermione/Minerva fic.

**[[[[[[[[-And spam Lilithflower714 with kind reviews or pms!-]]]]]]]]]**

My first M Rated smut femme slash shoujo-brew-hahaha fanfic ever.

I am proud of it.

And WOW its not a kigo. . . Well I have been yearning to write one of these for awhile and I finally had the epiphany while writing some notes for a kigo one. (also after reading atleast 30 Bellatrix/Hermione fics on livejournal)

I really wrote this entire damn fanfic for that last statement.

I like to trick the reader. Even though I can't say it was that tricky… maybe. It's not much of a trick if you know how it works. That was very fun to write because I like Bellatrix Black. (Black sounds so much better than LeStrange, Just Sayin) I think I just like older women. Shego. Bellatrix, Xena, Unohana, Yoruichi, Cat Woman, BATWOMAN 3 the list goes on.

The term "mud blood" is now even further scorched into my vocabulary because I wrote mud blood so much. DX

Oh! And spam me with your love and reviews, too.


End file.
